Can You Keep A Secret?
by GleeHPStarkid9
Summary: Albus Potter has a secret. He and his family are wizards. Yet they have been forced to move to America to escape and not only that, he has to go to public school! However, at McKinley, Albus meets people who accept him for who he is and he truly finds where he belongs. There's just one small problem though, can he keep his big secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is an idea I've been thinking of for a while, let me know what to think and whether to continue. I know I haven't really touched on the Glee part yet but i'm just setting the scene here. Please leave feedback!

* * *

Albus Potter has a secret. Well actually, he has quite a few secrets but first, let me tell you about the biggest one. He and his family are wizards. Not only that though, they are famous wizards. When his father, Harry, was just 17, he defeated the most powerful and evil wizard that had possibly ever lived and restored peace to the entire wizarding world. So everywhere Albus and his family went, they were stopped for autographs and pictures. People constantly shake his father's hand and call him 'The Boy Who Lived' which was strange to Albus because his dad wasn't a boy, he was almost 40 years old. And up until this year, Albus and his siblings attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best wizarding school in the whole world. However, earlier that evening his father came home from The Ministry of Magic, where he worked as head Auror, in a flurry, shouting to Albus and his family to pack their things as quick as they could. And thats how Albus got here, on an aeroplane seat heading to America.

* * *

The plane journey was one of the longest and most confusing journeys Albus had ever been on. His father hadn't yet explained why they were on a spontaneous trip to the other side of the world but he knew it was serious. As much as he hoped they were going to DisneyWorld, he had a strong feeling that this was going to be anything but a holiday. What confused Albus is why they were on an aeroplane for hours when they could apparate in seconds. He glanced over to his father and his mother, Ginny, and saw they had their heads together, talking urgently in hushed tones. His father would occasionally look around the plane suspiciously before turning back to his wife, who looked concerned and upset. His brother James, who was sitting on Albus' right side was playing quite a violent game on his handheld console, apparently oblivious to the situation he and his family was in. Although they were only a year apart in age, the brothers were very different. James was very outgoing and confident whereas Albus was more quiet and collected. Despite the personality difference, the brothers were still close. To Albus' left side was his younger sister Lilly, who was fast asleep. She had spent the past few hours upset and confused, demanding to know the reason for the random trip and insisting they be back before September 1st, when she would start her first year at Hogwarts. Despite her mothers attempt at calming her down, Albus' younger sister continued to fight and cry until she wore herself out. Albus tried not to move too much so he would not wake her.

* * *

When they arrived, Albus noticed they had landed at Cincinnati Airport in Ohio. His dreams of DisneyWorld slowly faded and his confusion heightened. He caught up with his father, who was walking ahead his family with a determined walk and a worried expression.

'Dad, why ar-' Albus started.

'Not now Albus, me and your mother will explain later, just keep walking.' His dad interrupted with an irritated tone. Albus knew to not ask any more questions, his dad rarely spoke in that way and when he did he knew something was seriously wrong. As he slowed his pace slightly, his mother came next to him and put her hand in his. He turned his head to her and she half-smiled sadly.

'Mum, seriously why are we here and what is wrong with Dad? Has he lost his marbles or is he just drunk?' James asked Ginny with a bored tone and hunched shoulders.

'Your father is fine, he has all of his marbles and he isn't drunk. However, he is in a hurry and if we don't walk faster we'll lose sight of him.' She replied, clearly avoiding the question. After going through airport security and collected their bags, his dad got a taxi and they all piled inside.

'Daaaaad.' Lilly moaned. 'When will we be going back?'

'Stop going on Lilly, everything will be fine, trust me.' Harry replied, but without the usual smile he reserves for his little girl. Over two hours later, they reached a hotel in Lima and as his dad paid the driver, they removed the bags from the back of the car. As they walked into the building, Albus wondered how long the hotel would be his home.

* * *

An hour later, when the Potter family were in their hotel room, his father sat them down on the bed and began to explain.

'When I was in high school, there was an evil wizard who everyone feared and his name was Vol-' Harry began.

"Yes, yes we know all about Voldemort and you saving the world, get on with it.' James interrupted, receiving a stony stare from his father.

'Well, Voldemort had several followers that people called 'Death Eaters'. When Voldemort was defeated, these individuals disappeared and no one knew exactly where they went or what they were planning. Eventually, everyone forgot about them and stopped looking for them. A few days ago, the ministry received a tip from a pub owner that a group of people were organising an important meeting about, well, about me.'

'Death Eaters?' Albus asked tentatively.

'Exactly.' relied Harry. 'The Ministry sent spies to this suspicious meeting and as when I went into work yesterday I was called into the Ministers office for a meeting. Kingsley told me to pack up my family and belongings and move to somewhere as far away and as unexpected as possible. And that is why we are here.'

'So some old crackpot tells you to move to the other side of the world and you just do it? Are you sure you haven't lost your marbles?' James protested.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt is not an 'old crackpot', he is a very clever man who cares about us. He wouldn't have told me to do it unless it was important to.' Harry replied sharply.

'So what about school?' Lilly asked her father with tears in her eyes. 'Is there a wizarding school in Ohio?'

'No there isn't. You can't go to a wizarding school. Nor can any of us use magic of any kind. They may be tracking our spells and the first place they will check for us are the wizarding schools, we need to lie low until this is all sorted.' Ginny replied, bringing Lilly into a hug.

'So where are we going?' Albus asked quietly.

'You're going to a well respected local school. It's called William McKinley High School.'


	2. Chapter 2

I understand that some of the timings don't really match up with the ages, but I'm basing it around season 2/3 with the understanding that Blaine didn't go to Dalton. Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you like and don't like!

* * *

When Albus arrived for his first day at his new school, he could see that William McKinley was nothing like Hogwarts. If you were to imagine a school that was the complete opposite to Hogwarts, it would be here. The school was American, very American. The guys played sports and the girls were cheerleaders, and if you did neither then you didn't fit in. They all played and followed a sport known as football, which is, according to Albus' father, similar to a game known in the muggle world as 'Rugby'. It's not like Albus was completely ignorant to the muggle world, it is just that when you grow up in the wizarding world, it a lot different to what you're used to, thats for sure. Harry spent his childhood years in the muggle world, and he made sure that his children were aware of the cultures in both worlds. As Albus walked through the hallways of McKinley, he wished he had played more attention in his Muggle Studies lessons in the previous two years at Hogwarts.

Until this day, Albus was still holding on to the hope that he wouldn't have to start a new school and that he and his family could return to England before September the first. But instead of being on a train heading to his favourite place, he was in an old high school that looked like it was about to fall down at any moment. On his first day at Hogwarts, he had had butterflies all day. He was scared yet unbelievably excited, and he knew as soon as the train left the platform that he was in for an amazing adventure. The only emotion he felt this morning was fear. He didn't know what Americans were like, the only subjects he even knew were magical and he was on strict instructions from his father to behave completely normally and not mention anything about the wizarding world. How would he know what to talk about?

When he, his brother and his parents took their seats in the Principals office, fear began to curl up inside him and tie knots in his stomach. They had already dropped Lilly off at the middle school next door earlier that morning. He kept opening and closing his eyes to ensure he wasn't merely having a bad dream, but every time he opened his eyes, he was still in a strange school in a strange county. He glanced over to his brother and noticed that his usual smirk had been replaced by a knitted brow and sour smile. This was the first time that he had seen his brother with this expression and he supposed that it was worry. His brother always seemed to smile, even if it was often a sneer or a smirk. This smile, however, only radiated bad feelings and worry.

'Now, Potter family. I would like to welcome you all to McKinley High School.' The Principal was a short, balding, Indian man that looked constantly anxious. 'I assure you that you will enjoy your time at this school, and find who you want to be and where you want to go.'

'I know where _I _want to go.' James sneered, though quieter than usual. His mother glared at him and whispered a sharp 'shhh'.

'Here are your class schedules,' Figgins drawled, handing two sheets of paper to the boys. 'I will assign you both mentors for the day who will help you to find your way around the school.'

Albus looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. _9am Homeroom. 9.30am-French. 10.15am-Algebra. 11am-Gym. _He knew no French, he had never even heard of Algebra and Gym did not sound particularly fun. He thought back fondly to his lessons at Hogwarts. Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology. He doubted that his knowledge of how to grow a Mandrake would help with Algebra. As the principal drawled on about the clubs at McKinley, Albus looked up into his Dad's tired face. Ever since they left England, his Dad looked tired. It seemed to Albus that his father looked older than he did before they left. His Dad saw Albus in the corner of his eye and turned to give him a smile and reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly. Albus loved his Dad and if being at this school was keeping him safe, then thats what he would do.

At that moment, two figures appeared at the door. The female was tall, thin and blonde. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing a cheerleading outfit in colours of red and white. Beside him, Albus practically felt his brother's eyes widen and felt him begin to shift nervously in his chair. Next to the beautiful cheerleader was an equally beautiful boy, with dark hair containing maybe the world's supply of hair gel and a very handsome face. The boy smiled at Albus and his white teeth practically lit up the room. He had seen plenty of beautiful men but this boy took it to another level. It might be time to reveal another one of Albus' secrets. He liked boys. He didn't know if he was gay or bisexual or anything but he knew that he wasn't like his brother, who went weak at the knees whenever a pretty girl would walk by. He realised he was different when the same thing happened to him when a handsome boy walked by. He hadn't told anyone his secret, he wasn't sure how they would respond or react. They would say he was far to young to know, and maybe in some ways he was but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was different than everyone else. And this handsome boy in the doorway of the office was just further reinforcing that feeling.

'Ah, Miss Fabray, Mr Anderson, please meet the boys you will be mentoring today, James and Albus.' Figgins said, standing up and gesturing towards the Potter boys. When the Principal mentioned Albus's name, the blonde girl turned up her nose. Albus would be the first to admit that his name was unusual, but he was never ashamed of it. His father told him that he was named after a great wizard who saved Harry's life on numerous occasions, so he could never be ashamed of that. 'Miss Fabray, you will be mentoring James, who is a Sophmore. Mr Anderson, you will be mentoring Albus, who is a freshman. So if you would like to escort them to their homeroom, I will talk to Mr and Mrs Potter alone.' Ginny stood up and hugged both of her sons and Harry put his hands on both of their shoulders as they left. James squirmed away, embarrassed at his mothers display of affection in front of the beautiful girl but Albus held on just a little bit too tight. The two boys left the office and went separate way through the maze of corridors, following their guides.

'I'm Blaine, by the way,' said the dark haired boy, leading Albus through the school. 'I'm a freshmen too, although I took a summer school here to become a mentor. I know I'm gonna need the extra credit when I apply for college so I thought I would plan ahead' Everything this boy said was going in one ear and out the other for Albus, he was blinded by the boys beauty and deafened by his drawling tang of an accent. Albus decided he should probably say something or he would run the risk of giving the impression he didn't like the boy.

'So, how old are you?' Albus asked, shyly.

'I'm 14, I'll be 15 in January.' the boy replied, flashing Albus a dazzling smile. This is what confused Albus most about this new experience. He was only 13 and he wouldn't be 14 until April. Judging by this, he should be in middle school. He made a mental note to ask his father about it later.

'It's Albus, isn't it?' Blaine stopped and stood in front of him to ask the question. Albus nodded in reply. 'Nice name.' He said with a smile and continued to walk. And with that, Albus was convinced he was in love.


End file.
